


一些即兴速写

by thunderybee



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Gen, M/M, Top Nero (Devil May Cry), Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), pussydante, 什么性癖都有, 孕交, 慎入
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 把片段式灭文放在这里，大概nd vd都会有





	1. 喂，把你的叛逆借给我怎么样？

但丁听完诧异地看了我一眼，就像在说“啊？”。叛逆是玩具到处扔的但丁唯一不离手的魔剑，以前克雷多和杜兰德尔也是，对教团的骑士来说，随意处理自己的剑是背离神的不尊重。有时候我调侃克雷多是出于想要看他那副认真面容裂开的恶作剧，那我对着熄火的大剑引擎挠头半天，鼓起勇气突然对翘着腿发呆的但丁这样说是为了什么呢。

…我开玩笑啦…修好红后不过小事一桩……至于这么惊讶么……

我结结巴巴地岔开话，让但丁从不认真的面容变得认真好像没我想的那么有趣…他在认真吗？

而且我还有枪…我小声说，真的是开玩笑。

我没有惊讶啊，别吓坏了。但丁把腿放下来摸了摸后背，然后想起来叛逆靠在桌子另一边，让我惊讶你得早出生十几年吧。

我只是好奇不是把阎魔刀给你了吗，他摸摸下巴，又躺回去了，还想要我的剑，真贪心啊，小鬼。

都说是开玩笑…我再也不说了好了…

我也没说不行啊，但丁眼睛转了转，你要是真觉得讨厌阎魔刀，我也可以借你叛逆。

没有吧，我马上回答，这也是他给我的东西，我怎么可能会讨厌…顶多就是感觉用不大顺手吧……毕竟对我来说，那种细长以巧的工具，实在太轻了，红后加上改装的引擎，虽然没有重到那种程度，但是结实的质感一直让我很放松。所以相比起来，我确实对同为大剑的叛逆更看得来吧……

而且阎魔刀还会被折断这个发生过的事实，实在让人放心不下……叛逆会断吗……

我是说真的，他在看起来很放松，在宽大的椅子里继续下陷，你要是真的说“我想要叛逆”，我就给你，怎么样？

我才不要，我低下头，把引擎里烧坏的线路拨开，那你自己用什么啊。

什么都行啊，但丁说，有时候舍不得只是附加在道具上的意义和思念，自己的力量本身跟武器没什么关系。

那你一直带着叛逆，也并不是因为它特别强咯？

那倒不是，但丁笑起来，喂，让他听见可是会发脾气的啊，不过他确实是我父亲留给我的东西。

这样啊，我手上的动作没有停下，边干活边闲聊让我很放松，我在孤儿院长大的，不知道我的父母是谁，也不知道他们有没有给我留下点什么，要是有点财产给我就好了，姬莉叶也不用发愁去哪里安置新来的孩子们…

但丁挠了挠头，难说，他在椅子上扭来扭去，就像屁股下垫了个陀螺一样看起来很不自在，哎呀…说不定他 他们已经把很贵重的东西给你了吧。

难道你要说是伟大爱情的证明吗，我又忍不住笑起来，我宁愿拿钱给姬莉叶和孩子们买衣服…甚能中午能多订一份披萨。

他眼睛亮了一下，这个我就能满足你，但丁笑着说。我就知道，说到吃的他就很开心，不知道为什么，我本来觉得他这样挺奇怪的，但是也感觉高兴了起来，就像把红后引擎里烧成糊的接线理顺了一样心情愉快。

那么等崔西回来就订披萨吧，你有什么不能吃的原料吗？

于是我们的午饭就这么决定了。


	2. 疼——

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尼禄为了青春痘所表明的东西而烦恼，他想要长大。

他不是真的故意想去抠，就是，你懂得，忍不住，与青春期的性幻想一样并列憋不住的痘痘们，堂而皇之令人恼火地对尼禄大声宣布你还在青春期。

就算姬莉叶也教训过他不要手贱，我是不觉得会怎么样啦，亲爱的尼禄，但是你真的打算坑坑洼洼地吓坏孩子们吗？

哪有那么可怕，尼禄咕哝着，老老实实地去洗了手，脸颊上的刺痛和痒怂恿他，挑逗他，他用了很大自制力才忍住了。

也得忍住包括另一项。唉。

他原来认为按这个速度，自己应该会足够高，指不定以后会比但丁更高一点，转过身擦碰的瞬间，不再是自己傻乎乎的脸撞在他肩膀上。他瘪着嘴擦擦钝痛的鼻子，但丁看着自己的眼神好像看见什么虚弱可怜的东西，他再也不想看到那种表情了。

他悄悄把渗出来的血珠抹开，看上去更像道气概的伤口，而不是可笑的痘痕，不过尼禄知道没什么用，过不了多久血痂就会脱落，没有受伤的地方光洁如新，那些丑陋幼稚的鼓包依然存在，朝他的耳朵大吼些什么激素分泌，蔬菜的摄入之类的，他敢拿女皇打赌，但丁那家伙成长中绝对没有允许任何一口草进入胃里，他吃得最多的甚至不是番茄而是番茄酱，但他的脸就是那么完美无瑕，除了漂亮的胡茬没有任何奇奇怪怪的东西突破那层厚脸皮，他的胡茬看起来很帅啊…尼禄想，要不要自己也留……呃。

他沮丧地摸了摸光滑的下巴，又忍不住摸到那些该死的魔鬼诅咒一样的青春痘上。他发誓他不是故意要挠的。

 

尼禄若无其事地跟蕾蒂她们打招呼，竭力忽视但丁好奇的目光，尽管引起那个恶魔好奇的就是尼禄自己一直垂着头的古怪行径，他可能不知道但丁看着他，就好像看见耳朵塌下的小狗。  
尼禄低着头去抠纽扣边的线头，等着他们把计划安排好(以及从蕾蒂嘴里抠出应有的报酬)，他真的应该好好听姬莉叶的话的，但除非剁掉他的胳膊，他才能忍住那种魔鬼的诱惑，好吧，尼禄胡思乱想着，一只手托着他的下颌让他抬起了头。

男孩的目光正对着一堆繁复华丽的绣线和皮带扣，他的眼睛上挪，但丁正摸着下巴若有所思地看着他。尼禄感觉脸上开始烧起来，被抓伤而扩散的痘痕变得格外刺痛。

啊……我知道了，但丁的手套轻轻碰过尼禄的下颌，他甚至错觉这男人的指头是不是顺手挠了挠，别担心小鬼，我有办法。

尼禄假装不耐烦地用力打开他的胳膊，又瞬间懊恼起来，他咕哝着低头，偷偷盯着但丁松下来的手，希望他没有生气，你又知道了……我什么事都没有，好吗。

你想要个项圈吗，但丁问他，而尼禄的大脑停止了思考。

什…什么……

他的心激烈跳了起来，什么玩意儿。

啊就是，但丁挠挠头，转向蕾蒂，那个嘛，给小玩意儿上了药以后防舔的那个什么来着。

是伊丽莎白圈，蕾蒂说，伴随着可怜的薪酬分配和白眼一起塞进但丁手里。

哦！对，但丁拍了拍手，转向尼禄，我觉得那个肯定管用啦……kid？

尼禄的大脑似乎没有恢复思考，他只是从椅子上跳了起来扑向但丁，以及轰隆作响的绯红女皇。


	3. “那是这个吗？”

但丁干脆蹲下来，让小姑娘挤进自己胸膛下，抱着胳膊对着他指过去的粉色名字噘着嘴摇头，“不对不对！”

热烘烘的孩子们都涌上来，胡乱踩着他的红大衣下摆，揪住他的后领趴到猎人宽厚的背上，“那个哟！”兴高采烈地男孩儿圈住他的脖子指着另一串更密集的、绿色的数字和名字，“你好笨——她喜欢的是绿色！”

“而且她长得很快！”

“小不点想偷偷倒掉的牛奶都被她喝掉啦！”

“我也想长高——”“姬莉叶姐姐可以多给我们一些吗？”

“好的，好——”

年轻的女孩儿抿起嘴，从尼禄灰头土脸地带着东张西望的但丁回家，她的笑容就没停下来过，这一切感觉就像回到过去最好的日子，她觉得安全又温暖，最重要的是她所爱的人们仍然在她身边，无论以何种形式存在。

“我猜，”但丁笑着压低身体，让更多的孩子们稳稳地靠着他，“你们说的小不点一定是这个。”

他的手指落在一个似乎极力把自己藏起来的，不起眼的名字上，但被标红的数字表明了姬莉叶不赞同的目光，“嗯嗯，”孩子们叽叽哇哇着贡献出秘宝似的，推出一个噘嘴背过手的小男孩，“他不好好吃饭！”“每次都要大哥哥喂…”

小孩在伙伴们的吵闹中低下头，但丁耸耸肩，把背上的小东西放下来，抱着那个红了眼眶的小孩坐到自己胳膊上然后站直。

“感觉怎么样，”但丁问他，“如果你愿意长这么高。”

小男孩好奇地收敛了呼之欲出的眼泪，抽了抽鼻子，他的小伙伴们现在就像摊在地上的大毛绒玩具们一样，并且羡慕地看着坐在但丁肩头的自己，他能够毫不费力地，也不用抬起头、踮起脚，就能看到正在系围裙的姐姐，和一堆奇怪零件坐在一起哐哐作响的哥哥。

他把头靠向但丁，小声地“嗯”了一下。

但丁没有管小不点有没有把鼻涕蹭到自己头发上，他看到站起来之后才能发觉的，在一连串五彩斑斓的数字和名字之上，有几个灰扑扑的，像是指甲深深抠过的痕迹，或许看起来像是被什么动物刨过，在小孩专用身高量尺表旁，且接近两米高的动物？

但丁用鼻子碰碰小男孩脏兮兮的脸颊，“这是哪个勤奋努力的小天才？他要么跳得很高，要么在作弊，要么嘛……”

孩子们好奇地围着他，揪住红色大衣和皮带踮起脚往上看，“没有写名字吗？”“好像是姐姐不让说。”“是老鼠啦，老鼠抓的吧！”“好可怕！”“你不要吓唬他啦，哥哥说了家里没老鼠…”

男人挠了挠头，在孩子们争执不下的吵闹中看向姬莉叶，她像是有些憋不住地微微笑起来，抿着嘴对但丁摇摇头，发梢跳出一个淘气的弧度。

啊，但丁也笑起来，原来如此，我知道了。

于是在闹哄哄的客厅与厨房门的中间，假装专心做自己事却一直竖着耳朵的某个人，细微的粉红从后颈一直飞上了他的耳根。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可惜的是，实际上和那些与自己毫无关系也不会产生关系的人类相处反而让但丁感到轻松——能随时抽身离开。一旦开始有了亲密的联系，他就想回避，比如帕蒂，比如他觉得开始关心尼禄。


	4. 又一次

又一次，尼禄从他泡沫般梦幻、轻盈的梦想中被唤醒，棒针以不怀好意的姿态斜斜擦过他的裤裆，捅到大腿的牛仔布料，而周围的毛线团和可爱颜色的棉绒差不多也都陷入无可救药的地步，他走神太久太久了。  
自此，年轻的猎魔人不得不承认他的大嘴巴朋友那些醉醺醺的点评有几分道理，说他被即将到来的，充满尖细哭叫、鼻涕泡、臭烘烘口水味的生活冲昏了头脑，恨不得把“一位父亲”作为头衔自豪地贴到名片上。事实上这几个月以来，他已经很多次目睹汤汁掀开锅盖逃走而无动于衷，和冰箱门里的灯光一起畅想半小时幸福生活，在一位业已成功的父亲不赞同的目光下倒了更多更多更多的糖进咖啡，伴随着恍惚的微笑惬意地搅拌那些可怕的深色液体。  


“你为什么不阻止他，”一切的罪魁祸首大嚼着薯片，像一方散发着热量和温暖的黄油融化在沙发里，“我以为至少你应该不是头一次？”  


维吉尔甚至懒得把视线从报纸上挪开，现在他已经能熟练地确保脆弱的纸片和青年的咖啡杯和他傻子一样的笑容保持安全距离，“我以为是你让他干的，”他翻过一页，目光在几则广告间飘忽不定，“你想吃什么我现在都不会太惊讶——你想干什么就干什么。”他瞥过但丁高高扬起的眉毛，补充了一句，“我们之前讨论过了，这个人类幼崽，”维吉尔停顿了一下，“应该是受他的影响更多——那就跟我没关系。”  


“真的吗，”但丁的视线一直追着尼禄飘过客厅，又飘回厨房，看来他的胃最终还是清醒地拒绝了那一壶往糖里填充的咖啡，“那你可是要当祖父了。  


老成的恶魔放下报纸，而他的兄弟报复性为他刚刚的心不在焉咧开嘴，“稳重点儿，”但丁说，“兄弟，或者我孩子的老爹的老爹，哈哈哈。”  


维吉尔捏住鼻梁，现在他开始更多地希望暂时只保持一层父亲的身份了，但尼禄肯定会为此大发雷霆，指责他当初的冷酷居然延续至今。  


他从鼻子里轻轻哼出一点叹息，“很快，”他越过膨化食品花里胡哨的包装袋，盯住毫无必要的软垫堆里高高隆起的肚皮，“我们会知道是什么东西。”

尼禄本来以为柔软结实的乳房就足够令他敬畏了，直到现在，他怀抱里让他胆战心惊的肚皮，“真的吗，”他涨红了脸，看着维吉尔迸出青筋，“有这个必要吗？”  


他的父亲心不在焉地把外套挂好，极其稀松平常地回答他，“没必要，”不过他仍然在自己任性又赤裸的兄弟身边无奈地坐下了，“但是你知道谁才是贪得无厌的人。”  


但丁轻轻呻吟着，即使不在这气味柔软，乳脂芬芳的氛围下他轻慢的声音本就容易让尼禄神魂颠倒，而现在，他的欲望和爱本身化为丰孕饱满的实体，敞开坚实湿润的胸膛和大腿，“是是，”但丁漫不经心地抚摸尼禄绷紧的小臂，“我是个恶魔，孩子，这时候我很容易饿，我真的非常需要你。”  


尼禄甚至没有多思考一秒，那个“需要”熔断了他所有需要清醒的神经，他几乎觉得漫长地等待这个词才是让他焦虑、困惑又畏缩的根源。他反握住但丁的手，仍然比自己要温暖、稳重、充满安慰和安全，掩盖着把湿润的鼻头和嘴唇小心搁在但丁汗湿的额头上，直到维吉尔发出不耐烦的哼声。  


尼禄不得不承认，即使有时候(时常)会对双胞胎的亲密感到不安和微妙的羡慕，但他往往也同样渴望父亲缺失的指导，恶魔的那一面让他对更强大的同类从心底服气，维吉尔不知收敛的侵入，还有但丁身上柔和过头的激素，让他人类的那一面因为矛盾和羞耻而焦虑。他松开他孩子的母亲，让他的父亲不紧不慢地接过手。  


维吉尔的手指推挤过饱满的胸膛，但丁轻轻呼出一口气，用半个胳膊盖住视线，臂膀提起让乳房轻微摇晃，尼禄听见咽口水的声音，并发誓自己绝不知情。  


“通常……”维吉尔迟疑着，抬了抬下颌让尼禄靠近，“恶魔的幼体不会待太久，那很危险，我也不是很确定，他看上去不太健康。”  


“是，”但丁呻吟着，“可能有点低烧？我之前只从药剂广告上了解过这种征兆。”  


他们是对的，尼禄想，他手掌下的皮肤潮湿，散发着对恶魔来说不正常的热度，腿下皱巴巴的床单洇湿了一大片，那个人类婴儿让恶魔们水土不服了。  


他的手指按照维吉尔的吩咐，小心地推开高热的穴口，试探着滑进产道里，那里面湿得像河流，这能行吗，尼禄迟疑着踌躇不决，这个太……大了…  


他带着满怀心酸的幸福和畏惧，看着但丁滚圆的腹部，“应该能行，”维吉尔说，“他也有三个蛋的经历，跟这个大小也差不多。”  


“求你了，孩子，”但丁喘着气，把尼禄轻轻拉到自己身上，“别让我干耗着了，听你爸爸的话，好吗。”  


但丁潮湿的手指抚摸过尼禄毛糙的后颈，像一阵电流让尼禄硬得后脑勺都疼起来，而他父亲的手轻轻搭在他因为紧张而汗湿的肩头，确实很像一种安慰。“我知道你能做好，孩子，”维吉尔收过手，回到但丁胀痛的乳房上，“但我也不会让我的兄弟煎熬太久，你应该知道。”  


他的手指把肉和脂肪聚拢，用恰到好处的力度让乳汁自行溢出，漫过胀大的深红乳头。但丁舒服地叹息着，歪过头靠在他的兄弟贴近他胸膛的头颅边，他把腿分得更开，让那个粉色泛滥的洞口淌在水液里，暴露在尼禄的目光下。  


他真的非常热，尼禄低下头，滚烫的呼吸越过鼓起的肚皮扫过另一侧敏感的胸口，他把所有力气都用来阻止自己扑上去撕咬但丁、向他的父亲吼叫，他胸膛下的心跳像雷鸣，结实的手臂肌肉鼓起绷紧，撑起整个上身贴合着他孩子温暖柔软的居所，尼禄甚至错觉是不是触碰到了某个小小的心跳，伴随着自己激动窘迫的节奏隔着但丁的那一层肚皮一起共鸣。  


他的Devil Trigger从空气中延伸，小心翼翼地抚摸但丁疲劳的小腿，并且注意到蓝色的爪尖落在潮湿的皮肤上时，维吉尔的肩膀不自然地绷紧，很快又放松下来，似乎是某种尖锐的呼唤因为感到被入侵而刺激了他的脊椎。  


“我保证我能照顾好你，”他垂下头，把嘴唇贴在但丁的肚皮上，用汗水掩盖细小的泪光，“我保证。”  


维吉尔不置可否，只是看上去有点困惑，“……也没必要太谨慎，虽说这是最好的品德之一，”他父亲的手指缠绕着但丁发肿的指头，下意识地摩挲它们，“他现在会很放松，满足他就是了。”但丁看起来很想笑，又试图努力挽回一些尼禄的自尊心，于是用温暖丰盈的乳头让他不近人情的兄弟闭上嘴。  


听起来有点扫兴，在他发自肺腑地想要向他孩子的母亲做出承诺的时候，尼禄放弃般的呻吟着，抱怨这对毫不内敛也不具美德的兄弟，但他的阴茎诚实地在产道里发胀，让他额头的神经刺痛，那些放荡晦涩的汁水声让他漂浮起来，像站在魔界之树的顶端往下跳，一头栽进但丁奶油泡沫一样甜蜜的气味里，他的脸颊靠近魔鬼之手抬起的结实大腿边，急切的呼吸迎合阴茎抽动的节奏，余光里他能看见维吉尔和但丁嘴唇紧贴，舌尖缠绕，如同某种恶魔般斗争撕咬的亲吻，只不过那两对厮磨的唇肉间溢出的不是血光而是乳白的甜蜜汁水，但丁用鼻尖去拨弄逗弄维吉尔挺拔优雅的鼻梁，捕捉对方无可奈何的忍让，手指却紧绷绷地陷入尼禄小臂上的肌肉里，和蠕动吮吸的产道一起流露他急迫的饥饿。

维吉尔在他结束后才侧躺下，从背后进入了他怀孕的兄弟，但丁惬意地呼出一口气，胳膊松松地半抱着尼禄汗湿的脊背，让畏惧着他的肚皮而不知道手脚放哪儿的青年靠着自己沉甸甸的胸脯，这孩子慢慢平复的滚烫鼻息让他被反复吮吸过的乳头很舒服。  


“真不敢相信，他仍然很年轻，我觉得他还没有准备好，”但丁在缓慢抽动的喘息里询问他的兄弟，“他说要照顾我们的时候眼眶都红了，鼻头湿漉漉的。”  


“……是你，”维吉尔贴近他酸痛的颈椎，含住一小块皮肤轻轻撕咬，“他想要一个他自己的家……大概。”  


但丁忍不住咧开嘴，想要为他兄弟难得的回避说些什么有趣的讥讽，但是尼禄闷闷的带着睡意的梦话从他鼓胀的乳房间溢出来，我能照顾好你们……当然了……两个蠢货……  


但丁半侧过头，和维吉尔面面相觑，“好吧，”他耸耸肩，“显然，真正的一家之主，他掌握了半个街区的外卖号码。”  


维吉尔的目光无奈地飘向一边，接着替他倒头就睡的孩子满足另一个贪婪的魔鬼，身为父亲的责任，他想。


	5. 直到小木剑松松地从他怀里滑下去之前，尼禄还是一个小孩子。

直到小木剑松松地从他怀里滑下去之前，尼禄还是一个小孩子。

他一直希望得到父母的关爱和指导，但丁承诺会教他那些维吉尔会认为还“太早了”的东西，包括猎杀真正的恶魔，或者认识一个柔软芬芳的女孩。但丁笑嘻嘻地在餐桌上隔着热腾腾的汤和可爱的布丁盘子对他说这些，他的父亲只是抬头看了一眼，摇摇头又去关注报纸，告诉尼禄听他叔叔的话，作为一个好孩子，当然也不要太听话。

但是，尼禄呆呆地站在合不拢的门缝外，门锁是昨天晚上和但丁打闹时候撞坏了，他们本来打算明天让维吉尔带回工具零件了再修理，但是……他不知道他的父亲提前回来了。

他的爸爸和叔叔撕咬在一起，满地都是散乱的外套和内衣，维吉尔一向很喜欢整洁有序，相反不那么在意这些的但丁是他皱着眉主要收拾的对象。但是现在，他们看起来都不在乎那些了，除了垫在但丁肚子下的那个，其他软垫都被踢下了床，他的叔叔听起来很痛苦，双手陷入床垫，张开嘴像一条干渴的鱼，混乱地喊叫着他父亲的名字，而他的父亲冷酷地骑在但丁身上，平时掩藏在外衣下的肌肉紧绷，尼禄愣愣地看着，他的父母在做爱，激烈的程度超出他从那些躁动的年轻小朋友中听来的浅薄想象，但丁被操得像一条不想停止的母狗，他从来没见过但丁这样，咒骂着，汁水淋漓的，诅咒着他的父亲过大的阴茎和力气。我的肚子——但丁兴奋地哀嚎着向维吉尔吐露爱语，老天你这趟差事出的真够带劲，我喉咙里的都要吐出来了——别停下。

当然了，他的父亲从善如流将自己的弟弟抱起，两个人推挤着撞到门板上，完全没注意门口通红的已经勃起的小小少年。损坏的门锁吱呀叫着被轰隆一声扣合，他听见但丁隔着门被模糊了的气音，小声点儿，他的叔叔，含含糊糊地，大概在吮吸他身上男人的乳头，同时被激烈地奸淫，水声和抽动的粘稠声音交错着，尼禄还在睡午觉。

需要小声的是你，但他的爸爸也压低了声音，你叫得快把房顶都掀翻了。

是你喜欢这个，但丁反驳他，又因为维吉尔深入的抽动而撞向门板，把尼禄吓了一跳，你今天真的……好大……我忍不住……

尼禄小声抽泣着蜷缩回自己的卧室，他肿胀的阴茎让他难受，更重要的是，他们背对着自己做的事，让他觉得自己被抛弃，他不想离开但丁和维吉尔，他想一直待在他们中间，永远不会有秘密。

 

但丁觉得头疼，这就是为什么脸颊红得像玫瑰花儿一样的尼禄还含着眼泪，扑倒在自己的肚子上，他委屈又理所当然地要接管父亲的弟弟，我也想让你快活，尼禄小声说，他的声音还像他的胳膊一样细嫩，像小鸟的啁啾，薄薄的肌肉覆盖在发育中的骨骼上，柔软光滑的指头滚圆肉感，但丁还记得他是个小婴儿的时候含住他的小手逗他咯咯发笑的时刻，现在这双手急切，又天赋非凡地灵活，钻入他松垮的棉衬衫，但丁觉得可能自己确实大概是又一次有了孕育的前兆，这几天他的胸口一直不大舒服，维吉尔打算拿到上次的报酬就和他去找恶魔的巫女再检查一下，他的乳头发胀，胸部柔软，上一次尼禄靠在他的胸膛上，还是只会用那花瓣一样的小小嘴唇吮吸乳汁的年纪，现在他不得章法地轻轻抚摸但丁的乳房，对他来说另一种新的作用将要被学会，同样来自本能，作为食物以外的欲望被唤醒。但丁扬起眉毛，慢吞吞地拉起衣服，卷起的边缘被鼓起的乳肉上缘卡住，像丰盛的餐盘递到了孩子的手里。尼禄有些不知所措，他的手指陷在过于柔软的肉和脂肪里微微发抖，好孩子，但丁亲吻他毛绒绒的头顶，细细的银色头发又软又乱，你想要什么都可以，但是你会吗？

我，我正在学，尼禄低声说，难为情的粉红爬上他稚气的脖颈和脸庞，他的脸颊像糖脂一样溢出甜蜜的羞涩，我会做得和爸爸一样好。

啊，但丁慢慢挪下嘴唇，亲吻他苹果一样鼓鼓的脸颊，舌头上的红晕带着奶脂的香气，像维吉尔一样，那可不是学就会的。

他靠在软垫上，歪倒着躺下，手指聚拢深红的乳晕和边缘的脂肪，漫不经心地拨弄它们，尼禄目不转睛地盯着他的指头，呼噜着咽下口水，但丁能感觉到小小的勃起挤在自己的肚皮上，并且他毫无自觉，也控制不住地在轻微颤抖着拱着孩子气的腰和屁股，在他母亲的怀抱里试图缓解自己难以忍受的情欲。

他含住尼禄的手指，濡湿它，然后牵引着它拨弄自己的乳头，让烂熟的红色覆上薄薄一层模糊的晶亮，尼禄的口腔里本能地溢出口水，他扑上去，抓住轻轻晃动的乳房含住它，从鼻子里抽噎着哼叫，当然了，不是哺乳期，他的力气也不够吮吸出恶魔本能里为了取悦维吉尔而饱含情热的液体，尼禄只是含着，不敢用力，担心他小小的牙齿会刮痛但丁，但他自己确实很舒服，并且由衷地放松下来，像是沉入某些完全无忧无虑，只需要哭叫或者发笑的过去。他整洁的衣服被摩擦地凌乱，小而滚圆的肚皮露出来，和可爱的粉色阴茎挤压着但丁的小腹和腿间的凹陷，但丁感觉自己变得湿润起来，显然他确实在某种特殊时期，让他容易动情，他甚至能想到尼禄长大后自己的日子会变得好过又不好过，他可能会一直怀孕，肚皮膨胀，却要满足他的兄弟和孩子激烈的欲望。

他的手指从男孩短裤的下缘深入，抚摸他细嫩的阴茎，尼禄吮吸着母亲柔软可口的乳头，轻声抽泣着在但丁的手指间挺动腰腹，你能感觉到吗，但丁懒洋洋地舔过男孩红通通汗涔涔的耳朵，湿漉漉的响声让他完全无法控制地射了出来，我也湿了。少而稀薄的精液把裤子浸湿，尼禄感到很不舒服，但丁抚摸着他光滑细幼的屁股，手指从大腿内侧轻轻逗着疲软的阴茎和抽搐的会阴，让剩余的精液流出，然后握住他的大腿把男孩抬高，让他躺自己的胸口，乳脂的芬芳让他在自己母亲身上满足性欲后昏昏欲睡。

但丁轻轻拍着尼禄呼噜着的背脊，男孩陷入午后沉静的睡眠，半响，他把一条胳膊垫在后脑勺，一侧被吮吸地更加红肿的乳头被拉扯着晃动，懒洋洋地对那扇还是没有修好的门缝说，如果你想的话，我建议等还是等他睡醒。


End file.
